Sensations
by dajwoh
Summary: Not much plot but quite a lot of smut and a whole lot of love.


Casey POV

Her back hits the door with a slight thump as I press her against it, kissing her hard. Even with my mind clouded with arousal I take a moment to unlock the door, holding her against me as I push the door open. Our shoes and coats fall in a heap on the floor as I quickly lock up before we make our way further into the apartment. Her hot kisses burn me like fire as we stumble in the direction of our bedroom. Our clothes flung carelessly on the floor leaving her in her bra and underwear by the time we reach our destination. One lingering kiss on her slightly swollen lips and I turn her around, my front fitting perfectly against the shape of her back. I roll my hips against her ass, smirking as I hear her breath hitch when she feels the appendage strapped to my hips.

I all but rip her bra off roughly palming her breasts which always fit so perfectly in my hands, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. The level of arousal burning in my stomach feels like it's about to burn me from the inside out, I feel ready to snap and I'm overcome with the need to be inside my wife. I rid myself of my bra, my pants pooling at my feet. A quick dip of my fingertips in her underwear tells me she's as ready as I am, if not more so. I quickly pull her underwear down her long legs, my arms around her waist and walk us the remaining distance to our bed. I let her go and gently push her down on the bed. She settles on all four and with a heated gaze my way over her shoulder, I thrust the toy as deep inside my wife as it will go. She moans deeply as I start to thrust hard, holding on to her narrow hips as I pump deep inside her. She moves her hips against mine and my grip on her hips tightens. My eyes fall shut as I concentrate on my pumping hips, I feel myself dripping down my thighs at the incredible sexy moans and whimpers I elicit from the sexy goddess that is my wife.

My hips move at a neck breaking speed and after a rough thrust her arms and legs give out from the force and I take a moment to readjust my body over hers. My hands clasps over her wrists, my hips once again moving. I feel almost like an animalistic force consumes me as I'm pinning her down on the bed, pumping the purple appendage hard into her knowing she will definitely feel it tomorrow. I grunt at the effort and move impossibly faster when I feel the incredible friction it gives my aching clit. Sweat running down my back, hips pumping as I hear Alex start to whimper as her orgasm is just out of reach. I know what she needs to be able to fall over the edge but I'm enjoying the sensation too much to want it to end just yet. Alex lazily meets my thrusts as the coil in my stomach is getting ready to snap. I let go of her right wrist, reaching beneath her writhing body and find her clit. A few minutes later I feel her whole body strain, her back arching as she almost screams at the intensity of her orgasm.

I feel my release in reach but I need just a little more to get there. I softly kiss her neck before I'm back on my knees, pumping into my wife like a woman possessed. She feels so incredible when I take her like this, a part of me feels like I never want to stop. I feel her quickly losing what little energy she had left after falling over the edge. A tight grip on her hips, moving her against me and a handful of rough thrusts as deep as I could possibly go, I hold myself inside her grunting loudly as I throw my head back. Alex is panting loudly and after a few seconds of catching my breath I slowly start to move again, rubbing her clit in tight circles as I help her find her release for a second time, whispering to her how much I enjoy taking her from behind like this. She flops down on the bed with me following, the toy still deep inside her as I pepper her neck with kisses, telling her how much I love her and how incredible I felt just now, fucking her so hard whilst pinning her down on the bed.

She asks me to give her a few minutes to catch her breath before she would proceed to fuck me just as good as I just did I can't help but laugh softly as I pull out of her and move to lie next to her holding her against me whilst we recover with some lazy kisses before the next round of incredible lovemaking starts. With the toy securely on Alex's hips I move to straddle her waist. Asking her with a raised eyebrow how she wants to take me. A smirk breaks out on her face as she beckons me to bend down towards her so she can kiss me. She twirls her finger, wanting me to turn around. I move to do what she asked but before I know it I'm impaled on the toy strapped to her hips. A light chuckle from behind me as she gives me a moment to get used to the sensation.

A few long moments later I slowly start to move, back and forth going faster and faster. Her long nails grazing my hips as she moves with me. She moves onto her knees up so she's able to thrust more smoothly inside my overheated core. The angle is a bit awkward but there's no denying the pleasure my wife is giving me. I feel myself moving rapidly against what I suspect will be another mind blowing release. She doesn't seem to be able to move as fast as she would like and a second later I find out I'm right as I find myself lying on my side. My wife's slim hips pounding hard inside me, her warm lips on my neck.

I'm a whimpering mess and I feel Alex breathe fast against my neck as her hand leaves the tight clasp on my hip, moving to rub my aching clit and soon I let out a strangled moan as my release slams into me with Alex closely following. She thrusts slowly a few times, making my orgasm last as long as possible. She comes to a stop before gently pulling out of me and throwing the appendage on the floor. She pulls the covers over us and with her arms around me, she whispers a soft goodnight followed by her words of how much she loves me. A soft reply and I fall asleep moments later with a satisfied smile on my lips.

The End


End file.
